Chirhiro followes the spirit aways shadow
by WolfGirl167
Summary: chirhiro sent message to haku about why he broke his promise and on sunset of november the 5th she get suck into dark shineing light and his back at spirit world but things have changed and there blood and evil and spirited world where's haku?
1. Chapter 1

**8 years later ….**

**Chihiro was coming home from university she finally got her diploma in vet nary degree so she could finally help the wounded animal and save lot dogs and cats. **

**She was driving home in her small Toyota blue car that was bit scratch up from driving the entire way home; she was just going through the by pass until she had familiar 'déjà vu' feeling and sudden she was back in her fathers old car and she was wining about her flowers dying and not going be fun at her new school and she missed her old friends and then she was suck into black hole and remember the tunnel that mum and dad went through they turned into pigs and then all her friend at spirit world and boiler room and haku oh! Haku those memories she hangs onto when she was 10 years old and still miss the spirit world then she was slam back to reality from honk from truck tell her to move out of the way because she stopped the traffic.**

**She quickly shook her head out of that though and went through the road and onto the road that father though was short cut but ended up intently different places she slow down at the old statue and bowed her head carried on driving until she got at the frog stone and she cut off her engine . 'Chihiro didn't realize that her heart was racing like drum and she look in the mirror she was all flushed up from the adrenalin rush.**

**She grabs her notebook and pen and opens her door slowly and shut it quietly she walked up to frog and was about to touch it then she heard stick branch snap in trees and that's when chihiro had sick feeling in gut that she was being watched she dropped her pen and it rolled toward her wheels.**

'**_Chihiro don't be frighten child it only a friend_**** ' **

'**Your voice sir it sounds so familiar but your faces I don't think I ever meet you before?'**

_The old man was wearing black and brown trench coat that fell down to his knees he was then wearing black pants and had stick for helping him walk his face was old and he wore black glasses and had hat on and he kept looking at chirhiro._

'**_I'm sorry child let me induce myself I'm the boiler man from the spirit it world I've been waiting 8 years for you too return to this spot so I could deliver you a message _**_from Yuba.' _


	2. Chapter 2

_The message …_

'So if you're the boiler man why are you in human world and where your hmm load legs and arms she notices that chihiro voices had gone to higher squeak and she was trembling ..

'_**I'm in vessel child it shadow man he look human to you if you touch me I turn back into shadows child , there not much time to tell but you need write letter to everyone how your feeling and al send it to them and you might get approval from Haku he might send you here or not .. a lot has change child … '**_

'Haku what do you mean approval? '

'_**your pens on floor child I haven't got much time to explain the sun going down hurry up ' **_

Chihiro grab her pen which out anymore question and started writing she wrong 8 paragraphs long and left question for haku

[Why did you broken your promise?]

{I love you but you were supposed to find me} …..

She past the letter to boiler man and she touch him for brevet second saw him through the shadow his true self it was him... Totally impossible but then gust wind pick up and he was gone and her note pad was gone her pen was still clutch in chihiro sweaty hand.

Chirhiro fell to the ground began to have anxiety attack and her eyes stung of tears trying to escape her eyes but she shook her head and though to herself …

'_I'm Adult now strong women not cry baby from what I used be '_

_**Her thoughts where cut short from her Motorola phone was going off with her favourers tune **_

_**Only human by DBKC the song from 1 litre of tears …**_

_**Chihiro picked up her phone **_

'Hello, mum yeah I'm almost home if that's what your asking '

'_Sweetie I hope your looking your best_ '

'mum please don't start this again with my appeared im coming in short and t-shirt don't saying anything about what I look like until couple weeks want feel at home not pressured by my mother I want fresh start can you do that mother ? '

'_You know me I m always nice stop babbling on about nothing now get home there's party waiting home for you'_

'Bye mom '


End file.
